figure out
by cassy9
Summary: This story is set in season 1 after episode 5 but before episode 6. It is about Claudia's and Cutters feelings for each other.


This is set after the incursion in the golf house. Three days have past since Cutter kissed Claudia.

Cutter is in his small and cosy office in the university. He is sitting at his desk and he thinks about Claudia and the kiss. He can still feel her warm and soft lips on his. Since Helen left him Claudia was the only woman who caught him and his attention. No woman did that since Helen. He can't understand it but somehow he is captivated by her. There is something about her. It is the way she is. She has a gentle way about her. She is kind, beautiful and she made a lasting impression on him. Most of all because of the way they met. He still laughs when he thinks about that. He thought about her a lot. She was present in his mind. But there is still Helen.

Cutter mourned so long and she saw him mourned her grief. He is still shocked about the fact that she is alive. He can't believe that she could be so cold and heartless to him. She watched him grieving instead of telling him that she is still alive. He doubts that she ever loved him or at least she didn't love him as much as he loved her. Helen can be selfish but she wouldn't do bad things on purpose. He was still sure about that. Cutter is torn. He doesn't know if he still loves Helen. Also he doesn't know what this is between him and Claudia. So many things happened and he needs some time to digest that.

Claudia is on her way to Cutters office and she reminisces over the kiss. It was a tender kiss and she could get used to that. She is well on the way to falling in love with him. Nick Cutter is something special. He impresses her and she really starts to fall for him more and more. She knows that she shouldn't do that but she can't help it. Nick Cutter is complicated and Claudia knows that. There is still his insane wife. Cutter has to go through a rough patch. Claudia knows that the situation isn't easy for him but she has a lot of questions in her mind. She really wants to know if he is really interested in her. She is almost in his office. She doesn't even have a particularly reason to visit him. She just wants to see him and listen to his voice. She loves his accent. She always melts away when he catches her eyes and starts to talk.

She knocks at his door and then she hears his voice "Come in." Claudia enters his office and walks down the stairs. Cutter lifts his head and watches her walking down to his desk. Then he asks her with a friendly smile " How are you?" Claudia looks at him and in a soft way she responds "I am fine and you?" Cutter smilingly says "I couldn't be better. To what do I owe the honour of this visit? " Claudia sighs and tells him "Well I wanted to say thank you for saving my life." "Actually Helen did it." "Yeah but you did it also…Nick so thank you." Cutter sighs deeply and answers "Hmm you're welcome." Claudia does skim over the table with her hand. She sits down. Her eyes start to shine and she asks "Can I ask you something?" Cutter nods and by doing that he says "Yeah. Sure" Claudia breaths deeply and runs her fingers through her hair.

Then she asks him "Why did you kissed me?" Cutter glances at the ground. He didn't expected a question like that. He starts to babble "Eh…Well I… I… I.. don't…." Claudia does cut him off and explains "I mean was it because you thought you wouldn't make it to the car or did you kissed me without any purpose?" Cutter frowns and explains "Well I.. I kissed you because I felt like it. Why do you ask? " She replies "Because I want to talk about that." Cutter nods and Claudia continues "I need to know something Nick." "Okay what do you want to know." Claudia glances at him and she hopes that she won't cross the line.

With shining eyes she asks him "Have you come to terms with your past?" Cutter stands up and puts away some papers. By doing that he wants to know "You mean Helen" Claudia says in a soft tone "Yes" Cutter continues "I don't know"

This was the most honest answer he could give her. He doesn't know if he was finished with Helen or not. Claudia nods and lets him know "Well I appreciate your honesty Nick. Just don't take too long to figure it out." Claudia stands up and is about to leave his office. But Cutter grips softly her arm and holds her back from leaving. He tries to say something but he reconsiders this and instead of talking to her he leans closer and gently he fondles her cheek. Then he kisses her.

Softly his lips touches her lips. The kiss is long and tender. He fondles her back with his hands and Claudia places her hands on his shoulder. They both enjoy that moment very much. They wouldn't want to let go of one another.

But Claudia has to go and so she parts her lips from his and for a moment they are just leaning close to each other. They both can feel the warm breath of the other one. Claudia's eyes are still closed and she enjoys for a moment longer his embrace. But then she opens her eyes and moves away from him. Their eyes meet and Claudia says "I have to go now. I see you tomorrow." She turns around and starts to walk. Then she hears Cutter saying "Claudia brown." She turns to him and beaming with joy she looks at him. Cutter runs his fingers through his hair and asks "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Claudia is about to say something when Cutter continues "Give me the chance to figure out why I kissed you again." Claudia smiles and almost she whispers "Okay" "I pick you up at 8 Claudia Brown okay?" "Yeah I am looking forward too." Then she leaves his office and Cutter is more than happy that he asked her.

On that night he did fall in love with her.


End file.
